Talk:Atlas Park
__TOC__ How the Page Works The purpose of this section is to thoroughly explain to anyone interested how everything in the Atlas Park wiki page is decided and instituted. We believe we have done a good job of doing so throughout this post, but if you have any questions, please ask in the form of a reply (don't forget to sign using four tildes or the signature button) and we'll try to answer at out earliest convenience About Oldies, not just any Regular who stopped showing can be an Oldie. Oldies have to be Atlas Park legends who more or less everyone can agree left their mark and earned their place. Otherwise, we would have way too many bios to create, and way too much stuff on the page. Plus, us editors can't remember every little thing about their personalities even if we have met them. Think of it as a sort of Atlas Park Hall of Fame, or saints being added in the Vatican. A user cannot be considered an Oldie if they still come around occasionally; the section is for those who either moved rooms permanently, got banned into oblivion, or got some real hobbies, and aren't ever seen in the room again. Also, a quick explanation: the reason the Oldies section has no quotes for the people in it is because the Oldies section was created before we started adding quotes to the wiki, and the members were already long gone. We didn't start collecting funny sayings until they had already left. Now about the steps to becoming a Regular. A very useful page on becoming a Regular can be found here, but the specific method used by Atlas Park in deciding regs is as follows: First, you have to be on quite often and active in chat. That doesn't mean trolling, mind you. Once three officially listed Atlas Park Regulars (all can be found on the Atlas Park wiki page that this talk page is connected to) agree that you are a reg, you will be added. However, if many non-regs suggest that someone should be a regular, they can still be considered. The point is that they have to be well-known by the general population of the room. Both blebbeh and I, KingDaedalus, are excluded from this process since we are the editors and would take too much flak for interfering (not that we don't already). Regulars no longer have to necessarily be well-liked to make the Regs list, as they used to, as we eventually learned that most of the room's appeal is coming together to celebrate hatred. One final clarification; to anyone assuming that the decision to make someone a reg is an editor bias, now you know otherwise. We are but peasant messengers of the people. Further following that subject, we get a lot of negative feedback concerning the wiki. While constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed with open arms, your destructive criticism and hatemail will be tossed without regard unless you offer actual ideas. We DO try to take advice from you guys all of the time when we go through with any large edits. If you have something neat you'd like us to add, please tell us down below so we can consider it. And no, you do not have to already be "our friend" in order for us to consider your suggestions, although we may have a hard time taking your advice if you have a history of vandalism or harassing the editors. Additionally, if you find yourself arguing with one of the editors about whether or not something on the wiki should be around, and you can't make a compromise, we are always open to make a public poll and post to the room to make a majority decision. The editors' desperate and constant flailing to please everyone at once makes it nearly impossible for issues to not be resolved, so never be anxious about contacting us or asking for a change instead of instantly jumping to rage. Finally, about the News and Rules sections. The rules listed are in no way serious. They are all simply meant for your amusement. All actual guidelines can be found on the conduct page of Kongregate, here . The news is another thing primarily meant for your enjoyment, but we do post the occassional important thing on there, as rare as that may be. Anyways, I hope I clarified everything you need to know. If I didn't, ask me in the replies and I will try to answer. Thanks for your regard. KingDaedalus (talk) 00:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Blebbeh (talk) 16:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Page protected for a week This page has been protected for a week due to excessive vandalism. You could still edit the page if you've had a registered account for more than 3 days. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page, thanks. walker9 03:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) In response to you, and with complete respect, me and fellow member DaHog are the only ones doing official "edits" based on the Atlas Chat Community's requests. We know how to undo vandalism and are working to update and preserve the page. Please don't take either of us as vandals, but only as caring "Atlasians". Azo9 13:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Request to add 44Darklink to Regulars Add 44Darklink please. I may not get on as much but hey still a reg. 12:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC)44Darklink 12:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Would it be okay if I listed you as a "Member" instead of as a "Regular"? I only ask this, because you do not go on as frequently any more, yet are still a friend to most of us in Atlas... Azo9 13:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiped? Again? I think this page should be protected from everyone but a select group of people who have wikia accounts or something... i've seen this page wiped clean several times, most recently less than an hour ago. Also, I would like to be added to the regulars if the page is rewritten/restored - (I'm patxtreme83) 14:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC)patxtreme83 :: Hey Pat. Yeah, I don't know what's up with all the recent vandalism. Whenever I get an e-mail about it though, I usually restore it back to a good edit. I'll make sure to put you back in the Regulars because I've seen you on a decent amount. Feel free to send me anymore requests on here or on Kong through HaloFreak. :: Azo9 04:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Walker! I try my best to stay up-to-date on what's going on on the Wiki (wipes, vandalism, etc.), but it's good to know, even when my e-mail fails to alert me that I've got you helping me keep Atlas' Wiki clean! Thanks again Walker. Azo9 19:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) This chatroom has come a long way. :O XSpeedyGT (talk) 17:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC)XSpeedDemon I should totally be added as a regular because I'm the bombasticest and the coolest person ever. 20:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC)ElSgtSprinkles Revival "As the prophecies have prophecized, all of the cool people have left, realizing that they have a life outside of shitty ''13 year olds'' on a flash game chat room, or deciding that they need one before they turn as rotten and useless as the rest of us. Only the truly meek and hopeless remain" A little bit dramatic, don't you think? Ughh, it's natural, chat rooms have that. Once up, once down. You can't expect one to stay forever. I've been in AP for a year, I guess. It has been a great year. Although the overall image of the room is troll-attracting, I have managed to find sane and respectful people. Even been a regular at one point. That's why I still feel connected to it and its wiki. As for the reason of this "talk", I just want to suggest a whole new revival for this page and for you there in AP. The news should be updated periodically, at least more often! Deleting the wall of fame or shame, can't recall it, wasn't that good idea. Members of your room should know that their comments are seen, appreciated and if worthy, will be written down in the wiki. They should be aware of it, it will make the room alive (less natural, but alive). As for the "oldies", I really have an opinion on who should be there, and you probably know who I mean, but I'll keep it for myself. These are my suggestions, I can help here and there if asked. Take care, don't lose hope and good luck. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 07:41, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Really? Congrats! You're the first wiki to ever have a section celebrating banned accounts, calling them brave soldiers against moderators and other users. You really reached that point. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 21:15, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Yes, Really! As always I remind you that this page has a full and happy personality of its own and that the things that we enjoy and care about do not really care whether or not you like them. No injustice is happening here! The fact that you don't like the users is no reason for us to sacrifice anything; we would love to see you visit the room and let people know your opinions rather than being passive aggressive on a wikia page that only a scarce few look at. Thanks! Blebbeh (talk) 13:40, June 27, 2016 (UTC) No, not really. I have said it many times that this page is to look up to, a template for a unique Wiki. That being said, it's false to discuss these matters in a public chat room, the action was made in a Wiki, so the discussion should be made in its talk page. I'll show up in AP whenever I want, but not to start feuds or unwanted drama. If you consider my fact an opinion, then look deep into it. Those you made a section for are almost my friends (I know, talk to and even like them). But the truth is one, no emotions should get into this. Look around all pages, only you made a section celebrating banned accounts (you, personally, as their close friend, not a professional act and feelings went through it). This section would not help anyone, not even them. Why don't they start all over and then you mention them in the Regulars, like a normal process? But no, you've written these words on their foreheads, as if they are and will always be nothing but some banned accounts and this is their place. I ask you to re-evaluate your standards in editing this page, be more professional and less heart-guided. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 15:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I agree that this shouldn't be an emotional process. Perhaps my invitation to come to the room was falsely placed. What I meant more was that it seemed strange for such a strong opinion to come from someone that does not frequent the room or seem very close with the people in subject (loki, craz, shadi to be specific). Forgive me if I'm incorrect. Atlas Park is not a business and I won't run it like one. I also won't pretend like there's some ~*professional*~ standard that it should be held to. If you look around all pages, you'll see what I see; different formats for different rooms, everyone expressing themselves however they please. I will not change the wiki in order to make it look like everyone else's because that's not a rule nor is it my responsibility. You are the one who sees that section as "celebrating banned accounts", I 'and the other people in the room who have viewed it don't see a problem with it. If any of those users does not like the section, they may request to have it removed and I will act based on the desires of the room, not one person who doesn't like the fact that people who have been banned before are allowed on the wiki. All three of them are already widely considered regulars as they are on severeal hours daily. If we're speaking about heart-guided, let's look on how I made the section because I thought it would be fun and nice and because I knew all three of them wanted to be seen on the wiki. That may require some feeling on my part; happiness for my friends. I would argue, however, that my emotional "process" is very different from yours, someone who does not frequent our room but saw a section that makes him angry, and is subsequently complaining about it. Are you the one completely logic-guided here? Would you have me believe you don't feel any particular way towards this change? It is not professional to tell somebody else how to edit their wiki to fit the needs and wants of a room that they are not in. If you read the Atlas Park page often (and I know you do), and know these three users individually, you will see that all of their bios were written previous to this section, they've been around for quite a while if I'm correct (maybe me reusing old bios is the thing you should be calling me unprofessional for!). You will also see that they are all described as much more than "some banned accounts", because they all ''are more than that and the entire room recognizes it. I remember you removing crazykiller282 from the regs list because "This kind of humans does not deserve to be mentioned." That is not the way we like to treat our regulars here in Atlas Park, and we will continue to treat them like more than that. The notion that you treat them with more respect than I have by refusing them a place on the rooms page is simply ridiculous. I see these users every day and I will be happy to ask them, or even make a public poll in the room, on how they feel. In summation, sorry for the rant. I will admit it is a little bothersome having you treat the wiki like some VIP club. I used to do that as well, you should see how unhappy that makes the people in the room I love. Thank you for having the decency to put it on the talk page and I hope the Unbannable section does not give you any nightmares or sleep with your wife. Blebbeh (talk) 17:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) '''Issue resolved! Blebbeh (talk) 17:49, June 27, 2016 (UTC)